


Like punching concrete |Keenker|

by ShionSland



Series: Keenker/Parley is my new obsesion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is a little shit, Harley is cool, Harley loves Peter even more, Keenker, M/M, Parley, Peter loves Harley so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Harley está en Cambridge en la universidad y Peter en Nueva York en el instituto, pero consiguen llevar una relación a distancia. Harley decide hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero se encuentra con Flash molestando a su novio y hay un límite en lo que puede aguantar.





	Like punching concrete |Keenker|

Peter no había tenido el mejor de sus días. 

Sí, tampoco era de los peores, pero extrañaba demasiado el pitido de las notificaciones de su móvil. 

— Estás para el arrastre — afirmó MJ cuando pasó a su lado camino a quien sabe donde. 

Peter pegó su cabeza a la puerta cerrada de su casillero y se giró hacia Ned. 

— ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo dependiente de..? — Peter señaló su teléfono, aunque su amigo sabía que su pregunta se refería a su novio. 

— Amigo, no he salido con nadie. ¿Creo que es normal? — Ned se encogió de hombros y Peter volvió a pegarse contra la taquilla. — Vamos, levanta el ánimo, compañero. Harley es un universitario y pronto tiene sus exámenes del semestre ¿no? 

Harley le había avisado que hoy no podría hablar mucho, no había especificado más. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus mensajes constantemente, sentía que su reserva de Harls se vaciaba a cada rato que pasaba. 

Desgraciadamente, Flash pasaba por su lado en ese momento por su lado y, como el bully que era, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de meterse con Peter. 

— Eso sí es caer bajo, Penis. Inventarte un novio universitario con el nombre del hijo adoptivo de Stark. Eres lamentable. — Flash apoyó su mano en la taquilla al lado de Peter y hizo una pose ridícula. 

— Piérdete, Flash — dijo Ned, claramente aburrido de lo mismo de siempre. 

— No es de tu incumbencia — Peter no estaba de humor, menos para soportar las idioteces de Flash. 

— En realidad, — Flash alzó un dedo, como si fuese a decir una verdad universal — lo es. Mientras este gordo siga gritando tus secretos a pulmón, son de la incumbencia de quien lo escuche. 

— Eso solo demuestra que eres un metiche — dijo Peter, esta vez encarando a Flash con la mirada cansada. Solo quería llegar a casa, comer algo y echarse en la cama hasta que lo despertase una notificación de Harley. 

— Oh, Penis, mira cuánto me has ofendido. Eres ridículo, mañana todo el instituto sabrá que, a parte de ser gay, te has inventado un novio imaginario. Es tan lamentable como tu supuesta pasantía con Stark. — Peter suspiró, dispuesto a irse pero un brazo pasó por la parte trasera de su cuello y una mano acarició su hombro. 

— ¿Quién es esta pequeña mierda? — Harley preguntó, sus ojos afilados estaban ocultos tras las gafas de sol que llevaba.

— ¡Harls! — Peter no dudó en darse media vuelta y abrazar a su novio por el cuello. A este gesto, él le apretó contra las taquillas para poder plantarle un beso frente a un sorprendido Flash y un incómodo Ned. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido para algunos días? No, deberías estar en el MIT preparándote para los exámenes ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Espero que no sea… — Harley volvió a callar a Peter con otro beso. 

— ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio? Te extrañé, bebé. 

— Y yo a tí. No sabes el día de mierda que he tenido al no recibir ni un mensaje tuyo. — Peter lo besó de vuelta. Era tan irreal que Harley estuviese allí, que quería aprovecharse si aquello era un sueño en medio de la clase de español. 

Ned tosió. La pareja se giró a verle y Ned les hizo un gesto hacia Flash. 

— Hey, tío — dijo Harley simplemente hacia Ned y chocó su puño con él. — Ahora en serio, ¿quién es este gilipollas? 

— El acosador personal de Peter.

— ¡Ned!

— ¿Por qué no sé nada de eso? ¿Qué le pasa a Tony que no hace nada contra este idiota? Me prometió que te cuidaría mientras estaba en Cambridge. — Harley se giró para ver la culpabilidad en la cara de Peter. — ¿Eres estúpido, amor? ¿Para que quieres a un casi padre millonario con conexiones si no es para deshacerte de estas cosas? 

— Lo siento — Harley casi murió de ternura al ver a Peter sujetando el borde de su camisa a cuadros. 

— Bebé, no tienes que disculparte. Es solo que me cabrean estas pequeñas cosas sin dos dedos de cerebro que se creen la gran cosa y molestan a otros. Aún más me molesta no haberlo sabido antes. — Harley lo abrazó y le mostró el dedo medio a Flash. 

— E..eres Harley Keener-Stark — Flash no creía lo que veía. 

— Amor, he venido a secuestrarte en una cita. — Harley pasó completamente de las palabras de Flash y miraba a Peter con una mezcla de ternura y adoración. — Tony ya sabe que no pienso acercarte a sus laboratorios por hoy.

— ¿Estaba de acuerdo? 

— ¿Sí? No, la verdad no, pero tampoco puede hacer nada. — Ambos rieron, Harley rodeó la cintura de Peter con su mano y le dirigió por donde MJ lo había guiado.  
— Sois tan empalagosos, asco. — MJ dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse. Parecía que el espectáculo había acabado, pero Flash tuvo que hablar. 

— Que patético, Penis. Tener que venir tu novio a defenderte, ¿a caso eres una nena? Claro, eso si realmente es tu novio y no un actor que contrataste para que dijese todo eso. — Flash comenzó a reírse sonoramente. — Eres un asqueroso gay al que nadie le gustaría, por favor. 

Lo próximo que sintió Flash fue un puñetazo directo en su boca. Tres dientes saltaron de su sitio y Eugene se puso la mano en la boca de donde comenzaba a salir sangre. Frente a él, Harley lo miraba con una total rabia que sobrepasaba el contorno oscuro de sus gafas. 

— Si vuelves a dirigirte a Peter o si quiera mirarlo, lo sabré — Peter no podía creer lo que veía, Harley nunca peleaba. Él siempre decía que su fuerza de combate era su afilada lengua y cerebro. — ¿Qué pasará si me entero? Perderás más que tres dientes y te haré una cirugía estética gratis, pequeña mierda. 

Harley no le dio tiempo a contestar y volvió a pasar su mano por los hombro de Peter para arrastrarlo al exterior. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta del instituto, Peter se detuvo y cogió con dulzura la mano de Harley. 

— ¿Te duele? 

— Como un demonio. No puedo creer que hagas esto todos los días, amor. — Peter rió, no podía olvidar la primera vez que pegó un puñetazo. Había sentido como si golpeara concreto. 

— Ugh. Me tendréis que invitar a una hamburguesas — comentó Ned de repente —. Soy aprensivo a la sangre, eso era algo que no quería ver. 

— ¡Eres el chico de la silla! No puedes ser aprensivo a la sangre, amigo. — Peter se cruzó de brazos serio para después estallar a carcajadas. — Esta bien, vamos por unas hamburguesas y algo de hielo para tu mano — le dijo a Harley con una sonrisa y se besaron. — Te amo.

— Y yo a tí.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace ya un tiempo que me encanta esta pareja.  
> He leído mucho de ellos, pero no me habría atrevido a crear contenido de ellos.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y, si tenéis alguna idea o prompt para ellos, dejádmela en los comentarios porque me apetece muchísimo escribir sobre ellos.  
> Gracias por leer y un saludo.


End file.
